Dreamers of Waltville
by BrianofRose
Summary: Welcome to Waltville High, home of another typical Disney High-School Story. Follow the stories of Anna, the new girl who wants to be loved, Ariel, who can't escape the drama, Cinderella, who wants to stay unnoticed, Flynn, a prankster in a tangled mess, Philip, the jock who may have feelings for his best bro's girlfriend, and Adam, the bully who has to repeat senior year.
1. For the First Time In Forever

**Chapter 1: For t****he First Time in Forever**

**Anna**

Anna overflowed with excitement and nervousness. She had spent a long summer alone up north in the palatial family "cottage". Her parents passed away when she was a freshman and her sister, Elsa, had been distant since they were very little. Their old house had too many bad memories so Elsa bought them a new house near the new offices of their family ice company. Anna couldn't wait to make new friends. All the people in her old school were rich snobs and her sister hadn't really talked to her in years, so Anna was desperate to finally not be alone. Elsa stared out the opposite window. Her stare icy cold, her white-blonde hair perfectly tied in a braid, she only spoke to give directions to the driver. Anna fidgeted with her ginger pig-tails. She could almost die of excitement.

"Look there it is! Waltville High" Anna screamed.

"Yes, there it is, Anna." Elsa smiled briefly, Anna's eyes met her sister's for a second. "Calm down though, you don't want everyone's first impression of you to be the crazily over excited girl."

"Oh, yeah, you're totally right." Anna tried to gain her composure.

She hopped out of the care, grabbing her purple backpack and pulling it close to herself. She fixed her jean jacket and green pants put on her most confident face and strode up the steps. For the first time in forever she was going to make new friends and not be alone. She already saw a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes admiring her outfit. As Anna turned to wave to friendly-looking girl, she felt herself crash into someone.

She toppled straight into a tall handsome boy with red hair and sideburns. She felt his muscular body as she awkwardly tried to help herself up.

"This is awkward. Well, I'm awkward, you're not awkward, you're gorgeous, I mean wait."

"Anna." Elsa exclaimed with embarrassment. "I am so sorry, my sister can be really clumsy."

"No worries, accidents happen." He smiled so sweetly. Anna thought his voice was so sexy.

He wiped off his green v-neck and white jeans. "I'm Hans Prince, a sophomore here at Waltville. You girls must be new here."

"Yeah." Anna said dazedly. He was so perfect.

"Yes," Elsa sighed ever so slightly. "We just moved here. I'm Elsa, my sister is named Anna"

"Welcome to Waltville, milady's." He picked up Anna's backpack and offered his arms to both girls. Anna took it gleefully, Elsa did skeptically.

"I was born and raised here. My dad is actually the mayor. My family lives in that big house on the hill." He pointed to an impressive manor that overlooked the entire town. "Anyways, we're a small town but everyone knows each other really well, which can be nice."

"Hey Hanes Prince." Some male voices called.

"Most of the time." Hans rolled his eyes.

Three guys on skateboards circled the Hans and the sisters.

"Meet my brother Eric and his friends Aladdin and Flynn."

"Hey girls" Flynn flashed a smile.

"Hi." Anna chirped enthusiastically.

Elsa groaned inwardly.

"Sup bro, who are your friends." Eric said, halting his skateboard.

"I'm Anna and this is my sister Elsa, we're new here." She didn't catch the tension.

"Oh, so you don't know about Hans's rep?" Aladdin smirked ruffling his dark greasy hair.

"What kind of rep?" Anna asked.

Hans looked mortified.

"Well me and Hans have like 13 bajillion brothers, of which Hans is the youngest. We all have nicknames."

"Kind of like the spice girls." Hans said trying to keep cool.

""Uh, Hans why are you such a loser." Flynn groaned.

"He was born that way, like Lady Gaga." Eric laughed at his own joke. "I'm a year older than Hans and people call me Skater Prince. Before me come the triplets. Ferdinand or Arsty Prince, Philip aka Sporty Prince and Charles aka Charming Prince. Our oldest brother, Adam is redoing his senior year, he's _super_ smart. Anyways people call him Beastly Prince."

"What do they call Hans?" Anna asked.

"Hanes Prince." Eric laughed at himself. "My girlfriend Vanessa does hypnotism. At the school talent show last year she got Hans to take his pants off in front of the whole school."

"He wore tighty whities." Aladdin started chuckling to himself.

"It's not that funny, guys." Hans's face was beet-red.

"Actually it's hilarious." Flynn snuck up behind Hans and gave him a wedgie, pulling blue and white stripped underwear out of his pants.

Anna let out a laugh for a moment, then she suddenly realized that this teasing wasn't friendly.

"See, no tighty whities." Hans defended. "Ouch"

"You can add some color but they are still tighty whities in my book." He pulled harder. Everyone else was taking pictures. Flynn let go, still laughing as Hans awkwardly tried to fix the wedgie. Flynn was showing three giggling blondes the picture.

"Hey Flynn can I see that picture?" Elsa asked.

"Sure thang, honey." He handed her his phone.  
Elsa proceeded to delete the picture and then threw Flynn's phone at the crotch.

"OOOO" Flynn doubled over in pain.

Elsa simply walked into building ignoring the crowd.

"Omygosh, she's like some kind of Ice Queen." One of the blonde girls whispered loudly to her triplet.

"I know so cold and cruel." The other blonde responded.

"Elsa isn't cruel." Anna defended and the girls flinched back.

"Come on Anna let's get out of here." Hans led her away.

"Don't worry my junk is resilient. I shall recover. But next time Hanes Prince won't have the Ice Queen to defend his dignity and we'll see who wins then. " Flynn called out to the crowd.

"Next time? Does this kind of stuff happen every day?" Anna asked, her face filled with sympathy and fear, as they entered the building.

"Well it's the first day, so who knows. There are a lot of nice people at this school too. So no worries." He smiled at her.

"I'm hoping this will be a good year." They both said at the same time.

Their faces lit up. "Jinx! Jinx again." They shouted in unison.

Hans was beaming. "It's crazy we finish each other's-"

"Sandwiches!" Anna cried out. "Wait no that doesn't make sense. But you can totally have my PB&J if you want yeah, um." Anna desperately tried to fill the silence

"No that's totally what I was going to say." He smiled at her. "I have turkey if you want."

"I love turkey! It's like a little mini Thanksgiving on a regular day." She bounced as she spoke.

"My thoughts exactly." He smiled.

"It looks like Hanes Prince made himself a new friend." A female voice laughed from behind.

"Ariel, don't use that nickname it's mean." Another voice chimed in.

"Well I don't mean it in a mean way." The girl defended.

Anna turned around to see a girl with bright red hair and big blue eyes at a nearby locker. She was taking off her conservative jumper to reveal a purple tank-top and aqua skinny jeans. The girl next to her was the green-eye girl from earlier. She had long, long blonde hair and wore a violet blouse along with a long jean-skirt. There was a third girl with them. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had wavy blonde hair and violet eyes. She wore a cute little pink dress with a blue jacket.

"Maybe we should give him a new nickname. I always liked the idea of Ginger Prince as a nick name. What do you think Hans?" The third girl smiled. "It's still an insulting generalization but less mean-spirited."

"I'd rather have that one." Hans smiled.

"Um, Hans, are you gunna like, introduce us to your new friend." The red-head waved in his face dramatically. "She is super cute. I love your outfit."

"Oh me too." The green-eyed girl smiled.

"Girls, this is Anna… um, I don't know your last name."

"Oh, yeah, I'm Anna Arendelle. Me and my sister just moved here."

"Nice to meet you Anna." The violet-eyed girl smiled. She seemed to be the leader of the group. "I'm Briar Rose, people just call me Rose, and these are my friends Rapunzel," the girl with the really long-blonde hair waved, "and Ariel." The red-head girl beamed.

"What grade are you?" Ariel asked.

"Anna is a sophomore like us." Hans smiled.

"Omygosh, yes! You can totally be our new best friend. We're gunna have so much fun this year." Ariel's hair bounced around as she talked.

"Oh, it sounds awesome." Anna was so thrilled to meet so many people in her grade that seemed so nice.

"You don't have to best friends with us if you don't want to." Rose smiled "But you're welcome to sit with us for lunch."

"We meet by the water fountain." Rapunzel interjected.

"We might be sitting with the soccer team today." Rose smirked.

"Omygosh, we get to sit with the boys! You having a boyfriend is like the best thing that has ever happened to me." Ariel jumped up and down. Rose just rolled her eyes playfully.

The bell rang for opening assembly and Anna sat with her new friends. Hans sat with his soccer team because they had all agreed to sit together for team-spirit.

A bunch of people waved at them and sat by them but Ariel was desperately saving a seat for their other friend, Jasmine.

"Rose." Rapunzel whispered. "I think I see Jasmine sitting with Vanessa and her posy."

"O dear, I think you're right. What is she doing with those girls?" Rose seemed really nervous.

"Maybe she couldn't find us, so she sat with them." Anna said out loud, trying to explain.

Rose and Rapunzel both gave her horrified looks. Apparently they were whispering for a reason.

"Wait, Jasmine is sitting with someone else, not her best fired since pre-k." Ariel looked distraught. "Who is she sitting with?"

Rose and Rapunzel both shook their heads warning Anna not to say. But Anna didn't know what else to do. "I think with some girl named Vanessa and-"

"Eric!" Ariel interrupted. She stood up to look at the group. "She's with Vanessa and Eric!"

"There are other people." Rapunzel tried to use a soothing tone.

"But she's with them. What is she going to say?" Ariel panicked.

"I'm sure nothing embarrassing, Ariel." Rose stated calmly. "You two have been best friends forever, she's not going to humiliate you in front of her crush."

"I hope you're right." Ariel sighed.

**Ariel**

"You can sit here Meg." Ariel said to a thin brunette with a sour looking face who stood on the end of the aisle.

"Gee thanks Miss Perky-Pants." The girl sat down. "Just know I'm only sitting here because every other seat is next to some lunk-head jock and I don't want to be harassed. Also I include harassment as annoying comments from underclassmen girls like you, so don't talk to me." Meg crossed her shoulders and glanced about the room with a bored look.

"Oh, yeah, no worries, no annoyingness coming from this girl."

"Shut up." Meg snapped.

"Sorry." Ariel folded into herself.

Her first class was Math. Hans and Anna were in it with her. Her second class was Bio and none of her good friends were in that one. So she sat with Mulan and Merida, they were super-athletic and a little too intense for Ariel but they were nice and fun. Next period was lunch so she texted Jasmine.  
"Hey gurl, meet us at the drinking fountain. C ya then. Lurv u!"

Ariel skipped over to the drinking fountain. Hoping the day would start to get better, she put on a big smile. She waved to everyone as she walked by.

"Hi Kenai, hey Lottie, what's up Esmeralda." She smiled to everyone as they walked by. Everyone seemed to be glued to their phones.

"Must be why Daddy hates phones." She thought.

"Hi Aladdin. How's it going?" She punched him in the shoulder playfully.

"Oh, hey Ariel." Al seemed awkward. "Gotta go bye." He sped off down the hallway after he looked at her like the plague.

"What's gotten into him?" Ariel thought out loud.

"Maybe he's read these texts from Jasmine." She heard Pocahontas behind her.

"What are you talking about?" Ariel asked.

Pocahontas showed Ariel her phone and began scrolling.

Ariel's heart dropped to her stomach.

Jasmine had forwarded every text sent her about Ariel's secret crush since middle school, Eric. Along with every facebook pic she had ever liked, love note, doodle of them kissing, creeper pic or Eric Ariel had taken and sent to Jasmine. Now everyone thought she was some crazy stalker. Ok, maybe she was a little obsessed but she wasn't some pyscho. She could see everyone pointing and laughing at her.

"I'm sorry, Ariel." Pocahontas looked at her sympathetically.

"OMG look at this art where she's a mermaid singing over Eric's body." One of the blonde triplets pointed to her fellow bimbette.

Gaston, the king-jock, called out to her. "Hey Ariel, I know you think mermaids are sexy but where is he supposed to put his dick if you don't have a pussy?" He started to laugh at his own joke and the bimbettes and half the football team joined in.

It soon spread across the hallway. People shouted comments and insults at her. She began to shake. Her lip began to quiver and her blue eyes got even bigger. No, she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry. It was too late. She started to sob. She buried her face and sped down the hallway.

She couldn't bear it anymore. She felt like she was about to die. She was sure Eric had seen those texts. He must think she was some freak. She felt herself crash into someone near the drinking fountain.

"It seems to be my bad day for crashing into people." She heard Anna say. Thank God it was just the new girl and not Eric.

"Ariel" Rapunzel saw her tear-stained face. "What's wrong?"

"You don't know?" Ariel sobbed.

Anna's phone beeped. "I just got a text, a bunch of texts, from some number I don't recognize." Anna scrolled through her phone. "Oh, I see."

"Let me see, I don't have a phone." Rapunzel peeked over to Anna's phone. "Oh, Ariel." Rapunzel sighed sympathetically.

"The whole school thinks I'm some kind of freak." Ariel whined.

"You mean the whole school **knows** you're a freak." Jasmine's voice called behind her.

Ariel turned to see her former best friend strut towards her. Her outfit was turquoise high-waisted shorts with a short crop top. Her wide almond eyes smirked with confidence and she swayed her top model body as she walked.

"Why, Jasmine? Why?" Ariel sobbed. "You were my best friend. I told you those things in confidence."

"You're a sweet girl, Ariel. We had our time together, it was good while it lasted, but let's face it we are two different people." Jasmine was now cleaning her manicured nails. "I am a beautiful confident young woman, ready to take on the world and be on top. You, little girl, are a weirdo with absolutely no sense of class or coolness, who obsesses over some guy you've never even talked too. Not to mention your dad is some crazy preacher who barely lets you out of the house, so if I plan on having any parties, I can't rely on you as best friend venue support." She fixed her clunky necklace, "Not to mention the rest of the friend group, ugh, I mean Rapunzel was homeschooled half her life, her mom is crazy, and she still wears those hideous homeschooler clothes. Not to mention her hair is freakishly long," Rapunzel twiddled with her hair self-consciously, "I can already tell this new girl is a train-wreck of awkwardness, and Briar," Jasmine didn't see Rose walk up behind her, "she was raised by nuns in a cottage because she her parents didn't even want her, I mean who leaves their baby on a doorstop anymore, white-trash perhaps? Besides she's dating a soccer player, #socialsuicide. They are all so gay. Philip and Phoebus totally want to do each other, anyone with a brain can tell. She thinks she's all so cool because she got a good part in the musical as a freshmen. I'm totally going to blow her out of the water at auditions this year. I'm so done being friends with immature losers like you guys. Vanessa and her friends have really opened me up to new possibilities. So in other words #goodbye." Jasmine smirked.

"#Waitahotsec." Rose got between Ariel and Jasmine. She crossed her shoulders tossed her hair and glared Jasmine right in the eyes, "What did you say about my friends?"  
"That they are stupid losers." Jasmine scoffed.

"I'm not sure if you're having some trouble thinking straight because you probably haven't eaten anything other than Special K Bars for the last week but you wouldn't have passed History if it wasn't for Rapunzel and you wouldn't have even made the cut for the musical last year if Ariel hadn't given you personal voice lessons, so I don't think you can call them dumb. But I guess you must have forgotten all about that, now that your waist is smaller than your head. You don't have to be friends with us, but you have no reason to betray Ariel like a treacherous snitch."

"Ariel gave me those pictures, I had a right to do whatever I wanted with them." Jasmine huffed.

Rose's voice drew to a whisper. She stepped closer to Jasmine, meeting her glare. "That means I can do whatever I want with those pictures of you from Middle-School."

Jasmine gasped. "You wouldn't."

"I actually thought you looked cute with a little extra-chub. You always looked so cheery and full of life, rather than the mean skinny twig you look like now."

"I'll tell Vanessa if you dare cross me." Jasmine threatened.

"Vanessa's got nothing on me, so leave us alone and those pictures stay hidden from Waltville High. Understand?  
"Got it."

"Also, Jasmine, don't insult my aunts again. BTW Nuns are great singers, I've been training at our church, which has great acoustics, so I'd watch out at auditions. And don't disrespect my boyfriend, his friends, or an entire sexual orientation again. Goodbye." Rose waved at Jasmine and began to walk off with Ariel, Rapunzel, and Anna.

"You losers aren't walking away from me! I'm walking away from you!" Jasmine shrieked as she stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Thanks Rose." Ariel sighed.

"No problem honey, no one messes with my friends without going through me first."

"Hey babe." Rose's boyfriend, Phoebus, wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "How's the first day of school treating you?"

"It could be better, but Jasmine had to go nasty on us. I'm pretty sure we just got friend-broken up with by her."

"Don't worry about her, she's just a bitch." He mumbled as he kissed her on the cheek. He had blonde hair with a goatee and wore blue jeans with a yellow hoodie.

"Ugh, I hate that word." She nudged him away.

It drove Ariel nuts how Rose seemed so distant with Phoebus. He was a hot soccer player and one of the only guys at school with good facial hair, yet Ariel couldn't think of a time when Rose really seemed into cuddling or kissing him. Rose had hit the jackpot of boyfriends and she seemed to be taking it for granted On days like today when Ariel felt doomed to be a single pringle forever, it got on her nerves.

"Are you going to sit with us at lunch?" Phoebus asked.

"NOOOO." Ariel's mind screamed. She couldn't face sitting in front of a bunch of guys that knew Eric after this whole mess. They would all laugh at her like Gaston or treat her like some stalker like Aladdin did. She just wanted to curl up in a corner not be in front of all these guys when she felt all exposed and embarrassed.

"I think the girls and I are gunna grab a small corner booth. I think Ariel wants some girl time after this incident." Rose seemed to have read Ariel's mind.

"Oh, ok." Phoebus smiled with disappointment, looking almost hurt.

Ariel couldn't bear to see him so disappointed. "Actually, I'm good. It's probably best to act like it's just a normal day rather than making a big deal out of it. We'd love to sit with you and you're friends."

"Are you sure?' Rose asked.

"Positive." Ariel gave her best fake smile and started to follow Phoebus to the soccer team table.

The other girls followed her. They had all packed a lunch, so they didn't have to wait in line for the disgusting cafeteria food. Rose took a seat next to Phoebus and handed him the lunch she packed him. Ariel sat next to her with Rapunzel on the other side. Anna sat next to Rapunzel.

"Hey Anna!" Hans set next to her and opened up his paper bag. "Turkey sandwich time?" He handed her one half of his sandwich.

"You mean PB & J time." She smiled and handed him the other half of her sandwich.

"Even the new girl has a better love life than me." Ariel thought to herself as she played with her Greek Yogurt.

"Dude, kale tastes disgusting." Phoebus's best friend, Philip, sat next to him while taking a bite of a sandwich that apparently had kale in it. He had short brown hair moussed up into a spike. He wore a red v-neck with red and black athletic shorts.

"I told you it would." Phoebus laughed. "You don't have to eat all that healthy crap. You're not dating Pocahontas anymore."

"She bet me that I couldn't eat vegan for a year when we were dating and I'm not letting her win again."

"Again?" Rose asked.

"That girl is like always right. And when she told me I didn't have what it takes to maintain her diet, I was all like 'I totally have what it takes' and she was like 'I bet you couldn't eat like me for a year' and I was like 'challenge accepted' and so here I am eating kale. I couldn't let her be right one more time." Philip took another bite of his sandwich, grimaced, then guzzled it down. "Oh, I forgot to say hi to everybody, my bad. Sup Rose" he paused then smiled "Ariel, Rapunzel and whose this girl eating half my baby brother's sandwich?"

"Oh, yeah, this is Anna." Hans introduced her.

"Hi." Anna waved.  
Everyone went on with their normal conversations but Ariel noticed that pause before Philip said her name. That momentary break in the cheeriness of his brown eyes. He was Eric's older brother. He probably thought that she was some stalker chick going after his brother. Ariel wanted to fold into herself.

Kenai and Kristoff, two juniors on the soccer team, walked towards the table with lunch trays. Kenai was Inuit and had brown and black hair and Kristoff was a big guy with huge shoulders and messy blonde hair.

"Did you see all those texts Jasmine sent?" Kenai asked.

"That Ariel girl is crazy..." Kristoff dragged the last syllable out like a deer caught in the headlights. Rose had just sent him a look that could kill.

Time for a little Waltville High 101. Vanessa and her clique were the cheerleaders and were the queens of the school like Gaston and the football team were the kings. The soccer team was always second string socially to the football team so they never had fan girls. Until Rose and Phoebus started hanging out together. Next thing they knew Rose came to all their games bringing along Ariel, Jasmine, and Rapunzel. They suddenly had fans thanks to Rose so she kind of became queen of their social circle. So if Kristoff risked pissing her off then he risked pissing off the rest of the soccer team. They finally had fan girls and they did not want to lose them. So that boy really had to cover up his mess.

Rose was still giving Kristoff the death glare. He looked bright red as he had just realized Ariel was at the table. "hot." He finished his sentence. "That Ariel girl is crazy hot. That's what I meant to say. How awkward she's right here, I'm just embarrassed now." He failed at acting surprised.

"Thanks Kirstoff" Ariel gave him an awkward smile.

"OOO sounds like love is in the air," Philip laughed at his friend's plight.

Kristoff and Ariel both buried themselves in their food.

**Cinderella**

The first day at school had remained uneventful for Cinderella. Or Ella but everyone called her Cinderella so she didn't bother to correct them. She had just finished bringing Anastasia and Drizella, her stepsisters, their cheer uniforms for practice. They were not graceful at all but they were Vanessa's little minions and she was always able to get them on the team. She used them to torment whoever she had it in for, though Cinderella expected Jasmine now shared that responsibility as well. Poor Ariel. Cinderella stayed clear of all that drama, her family created enough. She was more a hipster by default because all her clothes were vintage outfits left by her mother. She enjoyed her small little group of hipster friends and she would rather hang out with them then deal with all the popular girl drama.

Cinderella usually hung out with her friends while waiting for Drizella to drive her home. She didn't mind staying at school late because once she got home she was just going to have to clean everything.

"Hi Belle, hi Snow," Ella sat next to her friends on the grassy hill overlooking the field.

"Hi Cinderella." Snow waved cheerfully, munching on an apple.

"Where's Jane?" Ella asked.

"Probably off with her new dirty boyfriend." Belle sighed not looking up from her copy of _The Scarlet Pimpernel. _

"You mean handsome." Snow White corrected "I mean have you seen Tarzan?"

"He's quite the hunk." Cinderella laughed.

"I will admit he's a hunk but I doubt he showers regularly." Belle snarked as she lay reading in the grass.

"Ahh, I'm wishing for a boyfriend." Snow sighed.

"There's more to life than boys, Snow." Cinderella chuckled in disbelief "And it's not nice that Jane keeps ditching us for her boyfriend, no matter how ruggedly sexy he is. I mean, ovaries before brovaries. Am I right?

Snow laughed and kept laughing.

"Ok Snow, it wasn't that funny." Cinderella said as she fixed the strawberry blonde hair into a ponytail.

"It's just." Snow managed to get her composure. She had a habit of entering uncontrollable laughing fits. "You say the funniest, sassiest things and no one but Belle and I know because you are always so sweet and polite to everyone else. If people knew what you were really like you might be in competition with Meg of school sass-master.

"Well, I'd rather keep it that way." Cinderella smiled shyly. "I like floating under the radar."

"Amen to that." Belle snapped her fingers. "Everyone in this school is so preppy and dumb. I don't want them to notice me."

"Why wouldn't you want people to notice you? That's all I dream about. High school is the time to shine." Snow got up and twirled to illustrate her point. Her yellow skirt twirled with her and her blue blouse contrasted with the extreme whiteness of her skin.

"I would rather not peak in high school. I want so much more than this provincial life." Belle sighed, while still not taking her brown eyes of her book.

Cinderella smiled with both her lips and her blue eyes. Her friends were so different, but she loved both of them dearly. Sometimes she couldn't decide which she was more like, sweetheart Snow White or snarky Belle.

"How do you plan on getting noticed, Snow?" Cinderella asked.

"I was thinking of trying out for the fall musical this year." Snow's brown eyes burst with excitement.

"What are they doing for the musical this year?" Cinderella asked.

"Yeah, hopefully it's better than _West Side Story_. If the universe creates one more Romeo and Juliet adaptation I will barf my entrails out." Belle whined.

"Ewe, Belle." Snow didn't like gross humor. "The show this year is going to be _Les Miserables_!"

"Looks like you get to keep your entrails for now, Belle." Cinderella laughed.

"Really! I love LesMiz. I've read that book in English and French!" Belle looked up from her book for the first time and pulled her brown hair out of her face.

"We should all totally audition!" Snow exclaimed, jumping in the air.

"I think I actually agree with you." Belle jumped up.

"Wait, you guys are serious?" Cinderella asked incredulously

"Yeah, why not?" Snow asked.

"I'd rather lay low, I can't imagine so many people looking at me." She looked down at the grass.

"Come on Cindy," Belle pleaded "No one will notice us, we'll just be chorus people. People only pay attention to the leads."

"I don't know." She looked up at her friends, sincerely scared.

"Don't be scared. We'll do it with you. And after you audition you'll be ashamed at how scared you were. That's how I always feel." Snow gave her the sweetest smile in her repertoire.

"Besides, if you don't audition, I won't, and then poor Snow will be stuck in a play with all the mainstream girls." Belle smirked.

"No, don't leave me alone, Belle" Snow cried, "Don't leave me stuck in a play with all the mean girls. I'm too trusting. They'll eat me alive."

"It's up to you Ella." Belle smiled. "Shall you leave Snow to be terrorized by the likes of Vanessa and Jasmine, or will you come to her rescue and take one for team?"

"Please pick the second option." Snow pleaded.

"Alright, I'll do it. But just for you guys."

"Awe, you're such a good friend." Snow gave her a big hug. "Let's go sign up." She giggled.

The three girls walked over to the school building. Ella in her vintage blue dress and Belle in a blue skirt from Salvation Army and a white blouse.

"Look there is the sign up!" Snow ran over to the sign up poster right inside the entrance of the school and began signing her name on the sheet.

"Omygosh, I can't wait, I love LesMiz so much…" Belle proceeded to go on a fan-girl fest about LesMiz that Cinderella only half-way understood.

Cinderella just finished signing her name when she heard someone walking down the hall. "O goodness, someone is coming."

It was Charles "Charming Prince". His dad was the mayor and he played the lead in every musical since he was a freshman. He was the ultimate theater guy. His black hair was perfectly coiffed. He wore red skinny jeans with a cream button up. His smile was white and his eyes dreamy. Every girl at school crushed on him at least once.

"I think I'm going to go outside and read. There's a little too much ego in this hallway." Belle skipped outside.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Snow ran over to the Ladies Room.

Cinderella found herself alone in the hallway with the school heart throb. She felt her heart pounding as he approached her. She felt like it was love at first sight. Then he spoke.

"Can I sign-up." He asked, his voice gave off an "I am so over all of this" vibe.

"Oh sure, just let me finish." She smiled.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, tapping his foot.

"What a little snob." She thought to herself. "He can't wait a moment."

"Are you excited for LesMiz?" She asked trying to be friendly.

"Not really, I've kind of been there, done that. You know what I mean."

"Actually I don't. Why is an 18 year old tired of life already when he's popular, handsome, and rich?" She thought to herself, but she didn't say it, she just smiled and nodded.

"Omygod how long does it take you to write down your name, grade and address?" He whined.

"As long as I want too, brat. I'm sorry if those tight pants are busting your balls but that's no reason to take it out on me." She wished she said it. But she instead she said. "Oh, sorry, I'm almost done. Here." She handed him the pen. "Good luck, Charles."

He just chuckled. "Yeah, thanks, um…, I don't believe I caught your name." He turned around and saw her skip out the door in a hurry.

Ella stormed down the school steps, "Ugh, what an unbelievable, badly behaved-" She stopped when she saw that Belle was not alone.

"Come on Belle, why don't you come over to my place tonight, look at all my trophies?" It was Gaston, the huge piece of meat that led the football team.

"Um, no thank you, Gaston, I have to get back home."

"What is this?" He grabbed Belle's book. "How can you read this? There are no pictures?"

"Some people like to use their imaginations." Belle chuckled at him.

Cinderella envied Belle's courage.

"I know how to use my imagination," Gaston leered at her.

"I bet you use it all the time. To imagine that you have friends, or that people like you or that 'it' is big." She laughed at him.

His face went red. You could here is football friends laughing at him down the sidewalk. "I wouldn't say things like that Belle. You could really get on my bad side."

"Oh, this is your good side?' Belle laughed as she grabbed her book back.

Judging from Gaston's look, Cinderella didn't feel like they should loiter around.

"Oh, look at the time, Belle and I are late for meeting Jane at the coffee shop. Bye" She grabbed Belle's hand and ran inside the school.

Snow was just emerging from the bathroom. "Is he gone?"

"Come along Snow. Belle just pissed off the king of the jocks and we need to wait in the library until cheer practice is over."

"Why the library?" Snow asked.

"Because Gaston probably doesn't know where it is?" Belle chuckled.

"My thoughts exactly," Cinderella smiled as she ran down the whole with her two best friends. "This is going to be an interesting year." She thought.

**So this is my first fanfic! I decided to go with the cheesy typical Disney High story. But I love it! The story will be centering around six characters, Anna, Ariel, Cinderella, Flynn, Philip, and Adam. Each chapter will have the perspective of three characters. For the first two they will be divided by boys and girls but in the future the order will be a bit random. Trust me though, there are more characters to come.**

**Please read and review. Also I do not own Disney but that can be assumed.**


	2. One Jump Ahead

**Chapter 2. One Jump Ahead**

**Flynn Rider**

Flynn Rider strut down the halls of Waltville High. He was so confident he practically oozed swag. On either side of him were his best mates Eric and Aladdin, carrying their skateboards. They were the trouble-makers, the skaters, the bad boys. They didn't play team sports, they played hooky, everyone knew they smoked pot, they wore black and ripped jeans. Aladdin had his hair shoved beneath a maroon beanie. Eric had a tattoo of conch shell on his bicep. Flynn had one ear pierced. They were the bad boys in this town of goodie goodies and the ladies digged it.

"Hey Lottie, how's your day going?" Flynn shot Charlotte Lebouf one of his signature smolders.

Lottie swooned on top of her less-then-thrilled best friend, Class President Tiana.

Flynn wasn't interested in Lottie but it was important to maintain her good opinion because she was the gossip queen of the school. If she thought he was a sexy bad boy, then the whole school would think he was a sexy bad boy.

Flynn spotted Eric's girlfriend, Vanessa, by the atrium gossiping with her friends Jasmine and Angelina. The Tremaine sisters, horrendous nightmares of human beings, took selfies right next to them. There was a new girl there too, a tiny freshman with short blonde hair.

"Hey, babe." Vanessa came up to Eric and started making out with him.

"Hey girls," Flynn smiled. He knew he would have to do all the work in this conversation. Aladdin had been in love with Jasmine since middle school, but he never had the confidence to talk to her, so he was always awkward in her presence.

"Hey Flynn, hi Al." Jasmine smiled.

"Hey," Al smiled awkwardly.

"So who is the new girl?" Flynn smiled. "How you doing?"

"Her name is Tinkerbelle." Jasmine pushed Flynn away. "And she is too young for you."

"Hey boys," Tinkerbelle gave Flynn her best come-hither look.

"Did you guys get all those texts that Ariel girl wrote about Eric?" Angelina smiled with her unnaturally gorgeous cheekbones. "That girl has no class. I can't believe you were friends with her for so long, Jasmine."

"Me either," Jasmine laughed. "She's such a train-wreck."

"Tell me about it." Vanessa pulled away from Eric, fixing her corset top. "That girl is so obsessed. Isn't she a freak, Eric?" She started to put her brown hair up, then decided to put it down instead.

"Yeah, she's a little cray cray." Eric laughed. "But who can blame her for not being able to resist this." He ran his hand through his dark hair and lifted his grey t-shirt up to show off his abs.

"Taken, girls." Vanessa began to fondle his abs.

The bell rang.

"Oh, time to go to classes everyone." Angelina glanced at Flynn. "See you in Geometry today?"

"I don't know guys, are we gunna go to class today?" Flynn asked his bros.

"I think so, I don't want to repeat a year like Beastly over there." Eric pointed to his brother Adam, who was storming off to his next class.

"So I'll see you in Geometry next period." Angelina nudged Flynn's shoulder as she followed Eric and Vanessa to their next class.

"The girl gives me the creeps." Flynn whispered to Aladdin after everyone else left.

"Yeah, she just gives off a bad vibe." Aladdin agreed as they walked to their History class.

"Hey boys" Two giant gingers, the Stabbington Brothers, stood in their way.

"Hey, what's up?" Flynn asked skeptically.

"We have a deal to offer you boys."

"We don't want any deals with the likes of you." Al spat. He didn't like the Stabbington brothers very much, he thought they were ruthless bullies.

"Wait, let's hear the men out." Flynn but his hand in front of Al.

"We are going to be smuggling weed to different people on campus and we need some affiliates to do the delivering, people would suspect us too much." One brother said.

"What do we get in return?" Flynn asked skeptically.

"A cut of the profits." The other brother smiled.

"How much we talking?" Flynn asked.

"Maybe about 300 a week."

"That's enough to buy myself a car." Flynn mused, "Or for you to date a rich girl like Jasmine." Flynn smirked at Aladdin

"I see." Aladdin perked up.

"What do you say boys?" asked the brothers.

"Would Eric be in on it too?" Al asked.

"No way, his dad is the mayor, we don't want to get involved in all that political shit." The brothers protested.

"I think it sounds pretty good still." Flynn turned to Al.

"I'm in if you're in." Al said.

"Good. It's a deal then." Flynn shook the first brother's hand.

"We'll talk to you about details later." One brother snorted at they walked down the empty hallway.

"Yeah, do that." Flynn waved back before he and Al walked down the hallway to the history class they were late for.

All Flynn's classes were so boring. Just teachers going like blah, blah, blah, blah. It was the worst. It reminded Flynn why he liked to skip.

Flynn's last class of the day was Phys Ed. His class had some of the junior and senior boys but some of the lower classmen were in the other half of the gym. Today Coach Hook had them playing dodgeball. Unfortunately for Flynn he was on the opposite team as Gaston. That guy showed no mercy, Flynn spent all his time trying to avoid Gaston's hurdling balls of pain, while Aladdin managed to always stay one jump ahead of all the preppy jocks. Al even hit Philip in the balls like twice.

Flynn managed to grab a hold of one of the balls (A dodgeball not Philip's) and nail Naveen, resident pretty boy, in the face.

"Yes!" He high-fived Aladdin.

Just as he celebrated with Aladdin he felt a pull on his athletic shorts. Next thing he knew they were around his ankles and his blue plaid boxers were on display.

"What the-" Flynn saw a skinny red-headed freshmen sprint over to the underclassmen side of the gym.

The guys laughed a little and Eric cat-called him but it wasn't terribly embarrassing.

"You just got pantsed by a freshmen." Al teased him.

"I know. What a gutsy kid. Are you thinking what I'm thinking Al?"

"I don't feel right getting a revenge on a freshman."

"That's not what I mean. We should recruit him for our big prank after school today."

Al's face light up. "Flynn, you're a genius."

"I know." Flynn smirked.

After class in the locker room, Flynn scanned the crowd for the mischievous freshman. He saw the red-head, bragging to all his friends about the pantsing. Flynn gestured to Al and Eric to follow him.

"Hey kid." Flynn called. "Can we talk to you alone?"

All the kid's freshmen friends fled the scene. "Hey boxers boy." The kid smirked, refusing to show fear. That's why Flynn liked him.

"The name's Flynn. These are my bros Eric and Al. We thought you were pretty gutsy, pantsing a junior as a freshmen."

"Yeah, what about it?" The kid asked defensively.

"I'm kind of the king prankster at this school and you've impressed me. I wanted to know if you wanted to be my pranking protégée." Flynn explained, stroking his brown goatee.

The kid considered. "I don't usually like to share the spotlight, but I guess I could learn from you."

"Awesome." Flynn shook his hand. "Welcome to the bad boy team."

"What's your name kid?" Al asked.

"Peter. Peter Pan." The red-head smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Eric smiled. "So here is the plan."

Flynn couldn't wipe the smile off his face. This was going to be one mega-prank.

**Philip Prince**

Philip sat on a bench in the locker room. His hair wet from showering. His blue v-neck and bright red sport shorts clung to his wet skin.

"Hey Charming," he called to his triplet brother by the mirrors. "Can you grab extra info sheets about auditions for me and Hans at that musical meeting thing? We're gunna be at the soccer info meeting."

"Sure thing, Sporty." Charles sighed as he finished coiffing his hair and grabbed his messenger bag.

"Talk to you later bro." Philip called after him. Charles just gave a halfhearted wave and a sigh as he exited.

"What's got him so down?" Phoebus asked as he put deodorant on.

"I don't know. Lately he's been all like 'Ugh, I'm so over like everything. I can't wait to move out of here. Blah, blah, Broadway, blah, Eric's such a tool, Hans needs to grow up. I'm bored.' And then I'm like 'you just made me bored listening to you' and then he's all like 'I hate you." Philip tied his shoes and packed up his backpack.

"Yeah, it seems like he's lost all his signature charm." Phoebus put on a blue t-shirt identical to Philip's.

"Dude, we are like so in sync, we're matching." Philip compared shirts.

"Oh, crap, I wish I brought an extra." Phoebus groaned.

"What? You don't wanna match me?" Philip laughed.

"Yeah, not really." Phoebus chuckled.

"We'll have to go as twins for today because this is the only extra shirt I bought." Philip patted his best friend's back. "Sorry, bro."

"You're already one of three triplets, why do you need a twin too?" Phoebus fake whined as they walked out of the locker room.

"I'm greedy." Philip held the door open for Phoebus as they walked to the soccer field.

"So are you trying out for the musical this year?" Phoebus asked, trying to sound casual but he had an awkward tone to his voice.

"Yeah, definitely. It's going to be really cool this year. _Les Miserables_ is a great show." Philip's excitement added a little extra pep in his already peppy step.

"Ok, cool. I was thinking of trying out." Phoebus mumbled.

"Awesome! It's going to be so much fun to be in a musical together." Philip punched Phoebus in the shoulder. "What's making mr. jock try out for a play?"

"Sshh, don't be so loud. I don't want everyone to know." Phoebus's blue eyes showed worry."

"Ok, ok, I'll chill out." Philip quieted down, glancing over at his nervous friend.

"I just figured Briar Rose loves doing musicals. So it might be fun if we could do the musical together. You know what I mean?" Phoebus looked up at his taller friend, a little self-conscious.

"Yeah, yeah, I think that's a great idea." Philip smiled.

"Ok, cool." Phoebus sighed and seemed to relax.

"Hey guys." They heard Mulan's cheery voice call as she sprinted up behind them.

"Sup, Mulan." Philip nodded to her, cheerfully.

"Hey" Phoebus grunted.

"You pumped to see the tryout results?" She said while wiping some strands of her long smooth hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I'm always pumped." Philip fist-pumped Mulan.

"How are you feeling after tryouts?" Phoebus asked.

"Good, the track and field team prepared me for the stamina, the ball-handling skills are little difficult but I'll improve on them." Mulan explained.

"Ball-handling skills." Philip chuckled.

"You are so immature." Phoebus sighed.

Mulan laughed.

"Yeah, a little practice and you'll master the ball in no time." Philip reassured Mulan.

"Aren't you going to feel weird being the only girl on the team?" Phoebus scoffed.

"Yeah, but I really want to play. I liked track and field a lot so I want to try another new sport and we don't have a woman's team, so playing on the guys team is my only option." Mulan defended.

"I totally get what you're saying we'd love to have you on the team." Philip smiled at her and shot Phoebus a quick glare. Phoebus just rolled his eyes.

By now they had reached the soccer field. Shang, the soccer coach who had only graduated from Waltville High last year, stood holding a clipboard a little way off from the students. He had one of those serious faces that always weirded Philip out. Like was his life terrible or something? He had no clue but he knew that Shang never smiled.

Shang glanced at his watch then blew his whistle. "Come on guys, get together, line up! Enough chit-chating like a bunch of girls. We have work to do." Shang ordered everyone around with his eternal glare.

Philip noticed the slight break in Mulan's smile after Shang's comment about girls. He just nudged her shoulder and rolled his eyes at Shang for her.

"10 pushups Prince! I saw that eye roll. You too Mulan. You're playing with the big boys now." Shang called them out.

They both dropped down and gave him 10 pushups.

"All attitude will be treated with even more pushups in actual games and practices. Understand?" Shang shouted.

Everyone hurriedly shouted in agreement, afraid of their coach.

Philip and Mulan jumped up after they finished their push-ups.

"Now that the sass is over. Let's get down to business." Shang looked down at his clipboard. "Announcements, first of all, the roster, who made the team and who didn't." He grabbed a bag of jerseys and began listing names.

Philip was one of the first names listed, Phoebus right after him. Kenai and Kristoff were both called up. Soon there was only one spot left on the team and two players who hadn't been called. Mulan and Hans. His friend and his baby brother. He wanted both of them to be on the team but it looked like only one of them could make it. He was torn, he didn't know what to wish for. Shang dragged out the final announcement like a reality show host.

Shang cleared his throat. "Hans." He announced.

Mulan hung her head dejectedly.

"Better luck next time, Mulan." Shang said brusquely. "Now, moving on to the schedule." Shang continued to rabble on.

Philip awkwardly patted Mulan's back and sent her a sympathetic smile. She gave him a weak smile and returned to looking at her feet. Shang talked more and shouted more and Philip began to get bored. Phoebus stood on the other side of Philip. Hans was next to Phoebus and Kristoff stood next to Hans.

Shang was talking about proper uniform etiquette, when out of the blue Philip felt someone pull his red athletic shorts and send them cascading to his ankles. Before he could even react some pulled his blue t-over his head with such force that it ripped off. He felt the person behind him push him to the ground and rip his shorts off. Philip pulled his face up from the dirt it had been shoved into to see everyone on his team staring in bewilderment as Flynn Rider ran off with his clothes. He was followed by Aladdin with Phoebus's clothes, Eric with Kristoff's and some red-headed freshman with Hans's clothes.

By the time Philip and his friends started chasing them, the freshman managed to climb this giant, tall, straight tree on the other side of the field, next to the parking lot. He placed their shorts and shirts in the top branches and then practically flew down, joining the rest of the skater crew. They skated down through the parking lot and down the street, far from campus.

Philip was left standing beneath the tree in his underwear, the rest of the soccer team jogging towards him and his friends. He had changed in front of his team before but everyone was always wearing under armor at games and practices. Today he was standing there in his blue sneakers and pink briefs with baby blue stripes. So they were brightly colored and they didn't cover much. Next to him Phoebus was in his bright medium blue boxer-briefs. Hans wore sky blue briefs and Kristoff was in tighty-whities.

"It's like they knew who wore the most embarrassing underwear." Philip muttered to himself as his cheeks started to turn red.

"They do use the same locker-room as us, so they could totally scope our underwear out beforehand." Kristoff was covering his crotch as the rest of the team arrived.

"Those bastards." Phoebus cursed.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Hans asked the universe as he almost died of embarrassment.

All four of them were really fit guys but when you're in nothing but you're underwear out in a field you start to notice every underdeveloped muscle and piece of flab.

Philip was really starting to feel self-conscious as the soccer team arrived.

"What is going on?" Shang raged. "Why don't you guys have your clothes?"

"They're in the tree." Philip pointed upwards.

"Why on earth would you do something like this?" Shang asked.

"You mean why would we ask some guys from school to strip us and leave us practically naked in the middle of town? I don't know, for fun?" Phoebus ranted sarcastically. "We didn't plan this, we've been punked. Except there's no Aston Kutcher." Phoebus was breathing heavily with frustration.

"It's ok, man." Philip patted his best friends back in an effort to calm him down.

"Don't touch me while we're both in our underwear!" Phoebus snapped and hit Philip's hand away.

"I don't know who planned this but it's definitely not funny." Shang was pissed.

"Actually it's freaking hilarious!" Kenai burst out laughing.

The rest of the team followed him, laughing and taking pictures. Philip did his best to smile and pretend like it didn't bother him. Hans looked like he wanted to crumble into nothing. Phoebus wanted to punch someone. Kristoff also looked pretty mad. It wasn't long before the whole team realized that all of the team's extra clothes had been stolen during the team meeting and placed at the top of the very same tree. So Philip and his friends had no means of covering up and the whole team had stuff up in the tree. Shang made them try to climb the tree and reach their stuff. Kristoff was a big guy but his strength could only take him so far. That tree was a nightmare for climbing, tall, thin, and straight. Hans wasn't strong enough to climb very much, Phoebus got pretty high, but he fell. Philip tried his best but briefs don't really protect your thighs. After a couple attempts his inner thighs were all scraped up from bark and twigs. It killed.

Shang made everyone try but no one could reach the clothes at the top of the tree. Eventually he gave up.

"Alright, this soccer meeting has been a disaster, thanks to these clowns who can't seem to keep their clothes on or buy decently masculine underwear," he shot a glance a Philip who tried to cover himself with his hands instinctively. "We'll have a second meeting before school tomorrow. I'll see you all bright and very early, except you Mulan." Shang strode off fuming towards his car.

Everyone fell silent for a moment as they watched Shang storm off. This silence was broken by Kenai.

"It sucks that my extra hoodie is stuck up there."

Kristoff rolled his eyes at Kenai "It sucks that all my clothes are stuck up there."

"Yeah and you wear tighty-whities." Kenai chuckled.

"Don't even think about giving me a wedgie or your clothes will end up someplace even worse than this tree." Kristoff threatened after seeing the mischievous look in his friend's eyes.

The rest of the team continued to whine and laugh and fight as they walked off to their cars and the bus stop.

"You guys are driving home in the Prince van, right?" Philip asked, referring to the name he gave his family van as he put on his back-pack.

"Yeah, I think we are." Kenai replied.

"Awe, crap, no!" Phoebus screamed.

"What's the problem, dude?" Asked Hans.

"Briar Rose stayed late for the musical info session." Phoebus buried himself into his back-pack. "She's driving home with us."

"Are you saying I have to drive home with one of the hottest girls in school in only my tighty-whities?" Kristoff moaned.

"Maybe she'll be distracted by Philip's pastel underpants." Hans offered encouragement as he fidgeted with his back-pack.

"Um, your underwear is just as bad, so don't point fingers." Philip countered.

"This is not how I planned for my girlfriend to first see me without clothes." Phoebus whined. "With a bunch of other naked guys around and after I got a little lazy with my sit ups. It's like the exact opposite of sexy."

This was the last thing Kristoff needed to hear. He's didn't have that typical skinny jean body and now he was going to feel judged for that. He was starting to look even more nervous. Philip noticed the look in his friend's face.

"Shut up Phoebus. You look really sexy right now. Actually, you guys all look too good. You're getting me all hot and bothered. Except Hans, because your my brother, but if you weren't you would totally turn up the heat." Philip tried to encourage them.

"Dude, you are so weird." Kenai laughed.

"Not helpful Philip, that was the worst. Now I feel super uncomfortable." Phoebus groaned.

Philip rolled his eyes. Soon he heard a lot off laughter coming from behind him. The musical meeting had just gotten out and everyone had just seen the guys in their underwear.

"Omygosh, they're not wearing pants. This is too funny." Ariel started giggling uncontrollably.

Rapunzel was covering her eyes.

"Um, Hans, how come you're in your underwear?" Anna managed to ask between giggles.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Hans scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, look Tiana, I see some smoking hot boys in skimpy underwear, it's my lucky day." Philip heard Lottie scream in her southern accent.

"Oh great, student council just let out too." He muttered to himself.

"This school is going downhill fast." Tiana sighed to her new friend, Elsa.

"I don't think I even saw this much of you when we were dating." Pocahontas sauntered over to Philip.

"Yeah, I'm not really that kind of guy." Philip played with his back-pack straps like it was any regular day where he was wearing clothes.

"You're more of a 'stand in an open field in my skimpy underwear guy' rather than a 'take of my shirt while kissing my girlfriend guy." She laughed.

"I guess." He chuckled.

"Well, all that natural food has paid off. You're looking good." She slapped his butt than walked away.

"Um, thanks."

"So what do you think?" Philip saw Phoebus gesturing to himself with his head while talking to Briar Rose.

"I like your underwear. It's a pretty shade of blue." She smiled.

"I meant my body, hun" He laughed.

"Oh, it's very nice. You're very in shape and you pull off being half-naked pretty well. Maybe that's a skill you could cash in on eventually or you could put in on your resume."

"Can you at least say I'm sexy?"

"You're very sexy, not like I plan on having sex with you any time soon but you look very hot, despite the fact you are underdressed for the weather."

"Ooh, that's a low-blow." Kenai shouted.

"You just ball-busted him." Naveen, one of the theatre guys, laughed. "Maybe you should do a little more leg workouts." He fake whispered and gestured towards Phoebus's legs.

"Naveen, how rude." Rose exclaimed.

"Looks like Charles is here with the van." Ferdinand, the quiet artsy Prince triplet, pointed to the Prince Van.

"Hey, I love watching you guys get embarrassed as much as the next guy, but I'd also like to get home." Charles pulled up and opened the doors to the van.

"Perfect now all the naked people can go home." Tiana exclaimed with relief

"Awesome. Bye guys." Philip waved goodbye.

Everyone started to break away from the spectacle. Anna left with Elsa. Ariel and Rapunzel went to the benches to wait for Rapunzel's mom to pick them up. The soccer team peaced out. Pocahontas jogged off. Naveen drove Lottie and Tiana home. Mulan stood in the field, starring at the tree with determination.

Kirstoff, Hans and Kenai claimed the back of the van. Phoebus, Philip and Ferdinand took the middle seats. Rose took the passenger seat, while Charles drove.

"I like your underwear, Philip. Not many guys have the balls to wear pink underwear." Rose applied lip gloss as they drove away.

"I'm glad you like them." Philip immediately regretted his word choice.

"Speaking of balls you might want to sit like a lady and keep your legs closed." Charles glanced at Philip through the rearview mirror. "I do have to look at you each time I check the mirror."

"Oh, sorry." He grinned sheepishly. He just felt so exposed, sitting there in his briefs in full view of his crush. Crap. He didn't want to admit he had a crush on Rose. I mean he liked her last year, but Phoebus had expressed interest first and Philip followed bro code. Phoebus officially liked her first, so Philip wouldn't interfere. He even helped get them together. He hoped Phoebus appreciated what he did. But he doubted that Phoebus even knew he liked her, which was good because life would be even more awkward if he did know.

Ferdinand was absent mindedly sketching in his sketch pad when Kenai interrupted him. "You should totally draw a picture of these clowns in their undies" He took another picture of a pissed off Kistoff. "That would be so funny."

Ferdinand paused for a "You realize that in order to do that I would have to draw the outline of their balls, right?"

"O gosh, I never thought of that."

"Of course you didn't"

"What are you sketching, Artsy?" Philip asked.

"Nothing." Ferdinand seemed to pull the notebook closer to himself.

"It's gotta be a girl." Philip cheered. "He always keeps it secret when he's sketching his crush."

"Oh, let me guess who it is?" Charles showed excitement for the first time all day. "It's that Snow White girl, with that super high, squeaky voice."

"It's not squeaky, it's cute." Ferdinand defended.

"That must be the girl. You totally nailed it, Charming." Philip laughed, slapping his brother's back. "You chose well, she's really cute and super nice."

"I know and I love her singing voice." Ferdinand smiled.

"To each his own." Charles scoffed.

"Snow is a total sweetheart and I bet she would go out with you if you asked her." Rose grinned gleefully. "I also may or may not be texting Cinderella about this right now."

"What?" Ferdinand was red again.

"Don't worry she won't tell a soul, I trust her with all my secrets because Ariel couldn't keep one to save her life." Briar Rose but her pink flip-phone back in her purse. "But she will figure out if Snow likes you."

"Ok," Ferdinand sighed. He still looked pretty red.

"I guess all the guys in this car are a little embarrassed today." Rose played with a blonde curl.

"Not me. I'm totally going blackmail you guys to do whatever I want with all these pictures." Kenai shouted standing up.

Kristoff pulled Kenai's shorts down, revealing green boxer-briefs.

"Kenai's wearing green underpants." Hans shouted.

Phoebus swung around and got a picture. "Ha! Now we can reverse blackmail you!"

"Darn," Kenai mutted and he fixed his shorts and sat back down.

"Well to complete the day of embarrassment, Charming accidentally spilled coffee on Drizella's dress and told her not to worry because it was hideous anyway. In front of the whole drama club." Rose smiled gleefully.

"In my defense, that dress was a crime against fashion and perhaps all humanity." Charming defended as her turned down Rose's street.

Rose lived in a little cottage with her three "aunts". They were nuns who raised her after she was left on their doorstep. They were quirky but they were sweethearts. The cottage was in a little wooded forest near the Catholic Church. It was an old cathedral style church built during the early days of the town. It was really beautiful and was where Philip's family went on Sundays. Briar Rose sang at mass. Philip thought she sounded like an angel.

The van pulled up to the path to the cottage.

"I call shotgun after Rose leaves!" Philip shouted.

"Actually, don't switch seats just yet." Rose explained. "My aunts won't be thrilled if they see me step out of a car followed by you in your briefs."

"Oh, yeah makes sense."

"Thanks for the ride guys. Here's some gas-money." She pulled a few dollars out of her wallet.

"No, need. We got it." Philip said. He knew her family wasn't that well off.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive."

"Awe, you're a sweetheart, Philip." She grabbed her purse and back-pack and flashed him a beautiful smile before she hopped out the car. "See you guys at school." She leaned in to Phoebus and he leaned over to kiss her but she just kissed him on the forehead. "See you tomorrow." She tussled his blonde hair before hopping off towards her house.

"Bye, hun" He sounded a little disappointed.

She turned around before she entered her house to send them a farewell wave as the van drove off.

"Would you give me free-rides places if I had perky boobs and a pretty face?" Kristoff teased.

Philip noticed Phoebus shoot him a look.  
"Shut up, you troll." Philip teased back, as if nothing happened. But he noticed that look.

"What are people going to think when we walk up to our houses in nothing but underwear?" Hans asked.

"Awe, crap." Philip sighed as he thought about arriving home in only pink briefs, shoes and a back-pack. "Dad is not going to be thrilled."

**Adam Prince**

Adam put on his tight-fitting black t-shirt in his own corner of the locker room and put his long red-brown hair in a pony-tail. He could stretch out without worrying about bumping into anyone. Everyone gave him his own corner, he didn't like people all up in his space. People knew he had a temper so they let him have his own space. He liked being left alone, so he didn't mind that the rest of the football team avoided making eye contact with him as they packed up their stuff and left for home. He was a loner, plain and simple. He didn't care about all these people's gossipy drama. It was pointless garbage. They all just seemed so young and immature and he was forced to spend another year with them because he didn't care about English and failed it again. English was a pointless class, where the teachers talked on about what the meaning of some random sentence was. He didn't give a crap.

The worst thing was even though he had his own car he would always come home to a loud house, where everyone would pester him with questions about pointless things. He could drive around for hours and stay out till eleven but by the time he got home his dad would still be up to drive him crazy with questions. "Why don't you have a girlfriend? Why don't you have any friends?" His dad was the mayor of the whole freaking town but he never seemed to have enough to do other than nag his oldest son.

Not to mention all his brothers. Charles was always taking forever in the shower singing show tunes. Philip was always kicking around a soccer ball, in the house, and talking loudly. Always so loud and happy. Listening to him goof around was like being bludgeoned to death with a bag of sour-patch kids. Ferdinand was always playing obnoxious hipster music and Eric was always sneaking around with his dumb girlfriend Vanessa or his hoodlum friends until God knows when but dad didn't seem to care. Oh, and Hans the crybaby. He was always asking people annoying questions. "Do you think I'm attractive? Do people like me?" Ugh, no one cares about your feelings, Hans.

Adam slammed his locker in frustration and grabbed his black duffle bag. He was the last one out of the locker room after football practice, other than Gaston and the idiot towel boy, LeFou, who were chuckling in the corner. Adam strode out of the locker room and into the white-tiled hall. He heard three girls giggling as they raced down the halls, all sweaty after a run. Ugh, the hipster chicks, Belle, Snow and Cinderella.

"Jogging was the worst idea ever. Why did I agree to do this?" Belle wheezed.

"Because we need to get our bodies ready for homecoming." Snow tried to make her breathing seem less forced.

"Homecoming is in a month." Belle groaned.

"Also, exercise is good for you" Cinderella laughed. She seemed the most in shape of the three but her breathing was still a little rough.

The three girls stumbled into the woman's locker room. Only the brunette acknowledged Adam, sending him a quick smile.

Adam scrolled through his phone as he walked, barley realizing that Gaston and LeFou had snuck into the women's locker room.

"Weird." Adam thought.

He continued to walk down the long hall until about 5 minutes later when he heard a scream.

"Awe, crap." He may have been a loner but he wasn't a monster and he wouldn't let Gaston do God knows what in the women's room. Adam ran over and burst into the locker room. "What's going on?"

"Help, somebody help!" He could recognize Snow's signature high-pitched scream anywhere.

He strode to the shower area. He saw Snow White cowering in her towel as LeFou took pictures of a naked and mortified Belle, who was desperately using the shower curtain to protect herself from further exposure. Gaston was laughing and holding Cinderella back.

"It's ok Belle, it will all be okay." Cinderella cried to her friend.

"Hey Adam, here to join the fun." Gaston laughed.

"What are you doing? You could get kicked off the team for this, or out of school." Adam asked in rage and disbelief.

"Um, my dad is the athletic coach, he's tight with principle Hades. So I'm untouchable." He smirked with a devilish grin.

"Not by me." Adam punched Gaston in the face. "My dad is the mayor."

Gaston crumpled up against the wall while Adam grabbed LeFou's hoodie and tossed him on top of Gaston. Cinderella grabbed a towel and ran to Belle's aid, covering her up. Gaston punched Adam but Adam flung out a leg, hurling Gaston back into the wall on top of LeFou.

Gaston got up, brushed himself off and though he tried to regain his composure, he was seething. "What do you want?"

"For you to delete those pictures. You had no right to take them." He replied.

"The pics are already on my share drive and seconds away from being shared with the whole school." LeFou giggled.

"20 bucks say they don't go out on the internet." Adam pulled a 20 out of his pocket.

"I'll take it, but it will only last two weeks." Gaston leered. "Then they go up, unless you keep paying."

Adam had an idea. "I just might. I'll let you know. Now get out."

LeFou booked it out of the locker room. Gaston took the 20 and tried to walk out with firmness and purpose, but he still betrayed his fear.

"Thank you." Belle said softly and genuinely. She approached him. "That was very kind of you."

"Um. Thanks." He mumbled.

"How are we going to keep paying Gaston off?" Snow was still panicking. "None of us have the funds to do that."

"I could." Adam smiled.

"You would do that?" Belle's face light up.

"For a price." He turned to her.

"What kind of price?" Belle seemed nervous.

Cinderella glanced in the direction of her purse and cell phone.

"Nothing weird or gross." Adam explained. "Maybe weird but not gross."

"Continue." Belle nodded.

"My dad is always bugging me to get a girlfriend or friends even, so here's my proposition. You be my fake girlfriend, hang out with me, go on dates with me, convince the whole school that we're dating, and your friends pretend like you're my friends and then I keep paying Gaston off. I have the money and that way you keep your dignity and I keep my peace of mind. Don't worry you don't have to call me or do anything when we're not together."

"I don't have to do anything physical, right?" She raised a brown eyebrow and peered at him with her hazel brown eyes.

"Nope, nothing other than some hugging and cuddling at school or at school events. And you have to go to Homecoming with me."

"I don't know about this." Cinderella gave him a wary look.

"I mean, people would think you were super edgy for dating a guy like Adam and you don't have to worry about finding a date for homecoming." Snow countered.

Belle thought for a moment.

Adam turned around, "Well if the answer is no then-"

"Wait," Belle called out. "I'll do it. I'll be your fake girlfriend."

"Looks like we got ourselves a deal." Adam smiled and shook her hand.

"Now get out of the women's room. Cheer practice gets out in like 5 minutes." Belle said coldly.

Adam just shrugged and handed her a piece of paper. "That's my phone number. Text me tonight so I can have your number." He strode out the locker room confidently.

"What a beast. That's such a scumbag move. Taking advantage of your situation like that." He heard Cinderella whisper to Belle as he exited.

He didn't care what people thought about him. He never cared.

Adam went straight home tonight. He heard the family cook, Mrs. Potts, was making steak and he didn't want to miss it.

His house was crazy. Philip and Hans both showed up in only their pastel underwear and apparently it was somehow Eric's fault. Dad was just pissed and everything was nuts. He didn't want pictures of his sons surfacing that would jeopardize his political career. As Adam walked down the hall he saw Hans checking himself out in the mirror, smiling and flexing and checking out his abs.

"Hey Adam," he asked "Eric told me the other day that I would never get a girlfriend. What do you think? Do you think someone could ever love me?"

"Hans is such a loser. I mean who asks questions like that." Adam thought.

"Oh Hans," Adam smiled. "If only there was someone out there, who loved you."

"Oh, good one." Hans chuckled weekly.

Adam heard the wimp sniffle a bit.

Hans continued to sniffle all through dinner. As Charming complained about how boring everything was and Eric teased Philip about his underwear and Philip was excited about every freaking thing, and Ferdinand simply ate quietly.

"I got a girlfriend today." Adam decided to announce.

Everyone collectively gasped and choked on their food.

"Omygawd who?" Philip blurted out.

"Wait, a chick is willingly dating you?" Eric asked.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Adam retorted.

"Yes." Eric countered.

"I've very proud of you son." Dad smiled and nodded.

"Will someone please tell me who this girl is?" Philip cried out with exasperation.

"Someone disgusting like a Tremaine girl." Charles joked.

"No" Adam stuck his tongue out at Charles "Belle, I'm going out with Belle, the quirky brunette girl who loves reading. We've been talking and now we're dating."

"How come I've never heard of this?" Philip asked.

"Because I don't want the whole school to know my business." Adam smirked.

"I'm just really surprised no one's ever mentioned it" Philip took a drink of water. "I'm really happy for you, bro."

"Yeah, great for you." Hans sighed halfheartedly.

"Mrs. Potts" He dad called the maid, "Bring us the champagne, it's time for a celebration!".

Adam basked in the glow, finally his dad was proud of him.

**So yeah a lot of pantsing in this chapter, if you didn't like it don't worry I don't plan on featuring it much in the rest of the story. I just find it funnier than I should for my age. Oh well. And the stuff with Gaston and Belle is pretty freaky and their will be bad things that happen in the story so be warned. This is a fun story but there are villains who do bad things. ****Please read and review**


	3. I'll Make a Man Out of You

-Chapter 3. I'll Make a Man Out of You

**Philip Prince**

It was really early in the morning when Philip pulled into the school parking lot. He yawned and stretched as he parked. Ugh, his hair was a mess this morning but Phoebus had fallen asleep shaving and Kristoff smelled like a reindeer so he didn't feel too bad. He hoped they wouldn't do doing anything active today because he was wearing tight jeans with a belt, and neutral colored underwear. There would be no repeats of yesterday.

Philip took a swig of the cappuccino Mrs. Potts had made him and then turned up the radio. "Good morning, my sleeping beauties. Who's ready for a kickass day of school? Woot!" He shouted.

Kenai hit his head on the ceiling as he woke up. "Owe, thanks for that."

"I try to be a human wake up call." Philip smirked.

"Why are you blaring Ariana Grande!" Phoebus asked groggily.

"Because I feel like telling Shang that I'd have one less problem without him." Philip chuckled as he got out of the car and zipped up his red hoodie.

"He won't get off of me." Hans groaned from beneath a snoring Kristoff, "And his drool is getting on my shirt."

"Wakey, wakey, Kris." Philip began scratching Kristoff's head, "Now there's a good boy."

Kristoff began to purr and scratch like a puppy, much to the amusement of the other guys. Eventually Kristoff rolled himself out of the car, almost landing on the cement.

Philip caught him as he jogged awake. "Hey buddy."

"I wasn't acting like a dog in my sleep again, was I?" Kristoff mumbled sheepishly as he got up.

"No, not at all." Hans chuckled as he grabbed his stuff.

"Good. Though, I was just having a dream that some hot chick was messaging my head." Kristoff said as they walked over to the field.

"What did she look like?" Philip, couldn't contain his laughter.

"She was a brunette with-wait, were you scratching my head, Sporty?"

"Yeah. There's a good boy." Philip ran up to Kristoff laughing and started scratching Kristoff's head.

"I hate when you do that, it's so embarrassing."

"I'm sorry, bro. But look at it this way, when you get a girlfriend, I'll show her exactly where to scratch on your head."

"Gee, thanks." Kristoff groaned sarcastically. "Definitely tell her that right after our first date."

"Got you're back bro." Philip smiled.

"And I've got your clothes." They heard Mulan's voice echo from the top of the tree near the soccer field.

"Mulan?" Philip looked up to be bombarded with his red shorts and blue shirt from the day before.

"Sup, Philip!" Mulan shouted down to him from the top of the tree.

Mulan was perched at the top of the huge tree was throwing the guy's extra clothes down to them as they approached the tree. She had done what none of the other guys could do and reached the top of the tree where Flynn's buddy had put the whole team's extra clothes.

"Attention everyone!" Shang shouted. "We've got to get to business quickly after all of yesterday's shenanigans." Just then he was hit in the face with somebody's black hoodie. "What the-" He looked up to see where it came from. "Mulan! How did you get up there?"

"I climbed it, how else?" She waved somebody's shorts up in the air like a victory flag.

"Seriously." He couldn't believe it.

"Seriously." She smiled triumphantly.

"But none of the guys could do it."

"So?" She smirked.

"Hey Mulan, I think another spot opened on the team. You've earned it."

"Wait, really!" She practically fell down in excitement.

"Yeah, if one of these losers who couldn't even climb a tree has to spend a little more time on the bench so be it. You'll have to work hard but I'm willing to risk it on you now."

"Omygosh, thanksomuch Coach Shang!" She shouted as she jumped from the top of the tree, her landing was almost graceful, but still had Mulan's signature awkwardness.

"Now get in line everybody, we've got to finish this meeting before school starts. You're all sorry, pale, pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue, somehow I'll make a man out of you." Shang shouted.

The meeting was pretty uneventful, Shang made it clear that all the practices would be intense but he didn't have enough time before the start of school to work them out, which Philip didn't mind because he didn't want to change out in the field.

Philip was so happy for Mulan. She looked so pretty as she beamed with pride and excitement, which was weird because he had never thought of her in that way before.

After the meeting the whole team walked over to the school building. Almost everyone else was already there because school started in only a few minutes. The moment the soccer team walked in the whole hall went silent. They all kept looking down to their phones and then up at the team.

"Yeah, you're seeing it." Mulan strode in proudly. "A girl got on the guys soccer team. We've shoved a little 21st century into this old town."

Everyone slowly began to giggle and started to laugh and point.

"What's so funny?" Mulan asked. "Feminism isn't a joke."

"Yeah, but their underwear is!" One of the three blonde triplets giggled, showing Mulan a picture of a pantsed Philip on her phone.

"Ugh, I know, I was there, it ceased being funny like 30 seconds after it happened." Mulan rolled her eyes.

"Who sent everyone the pictures?" Hans asked while walking down a hallway of gigglers and gawkers.

"I swear I didn't. The reverse blackmail thing prevented me." Kenai defended.

"Too late. I just sent the school the picture." Phoebus sent him an evil grin.

"Darn." Kenai grunted as the blonde triplets sent out a new flurry of giggles.

"The whole school has these pictures! Seriously, when did my life become an episode of Gossip Girl?" Philip face palmed.

"Speaking of gossip girls," Kristoff muttered, "here come the cheerleaders."

"Hey boys" Anastasia grinned while Drizella cackled, pointing at them.

"See what I told you about the soccer team, Vanessa." Jasmine smiled slyly as she strutted by "they are all super gay. Now we have the pictures of them hanging out together in their underwear to prove it."

"Hey guys, nice panties." Flynn smirked as he purposely bumped shoulders with Philip. He burst out laughing the moment he passed him.

"I told you they were the perfect targets." Eric chuckled, high-fiving Flynn.

"Yeah, who knew Mr. Goody goody, Sporty Prince wore such fabulous undies." Vanessa grinned.

"As, juicy as these sexy pics of Philip are, Naveen told me something even juicier when we were making out earlier today," Angelina scrolled through her phone.

"You're with Naveen?" Phoebus asked.

"Um, no, we were just making out,' She responded, annoyed.

"Nosey much." Jasmine tossed her hair.

"No, I was just wondering." Phoebus looked around nervously.

"You're concern is touching, and to show you exactly how I feel about your questions I will tweet what Naveen told me to the entire school." She gave Phoebus a solemnly evil grin.

Phoebus went pale.

"So Naveen told me that when Briar Rose saw you in your underwear yesterday, she told you something very interesting." The other cheerleaders hung on her every word.

"Yeah, she told me I looked hot." He stood up straight and tall and stared her right in the menacing eyes.

"Also, she told you that she wasn't planning on having sex with you anytime soon." Angelina grinned down at Phoebus, she was already taller than him and now he felt twice as small.

Vanessa, Eric, Flynn, Jasmine, Peter, Tinkerbelle, Anastasia, and Drizella all burst out laughing. Angelina didn't laugh, she just stared down at Phoebus, gloating. Aladdin looked at the floor sheepishly. Philip patted his best friend's back supportively. Hans just looked around, obviously uncomfortable. Kenai started laughing but Kristoff elbowed him in the gut to get him to stop.

"That's what you get for dating a girl raised by nuns." Jasmine laughed.

"Yeah, you would have been better off dating one of these sluts, they'd make out with you just for dirt on strangers."

The laughter stopped and they all turned to see Meg leaning against the lockers.

"The pot calling the kettle black." Vanessa glared at her.

"Actually, the only black girl in this school is Tiana, this town has a horrible lack of diversity." Meg smirked.

"Don't try and hide the fact that you're totally the school slut." Drizella accused.

"What did you just say to my best friend?" Esmeralda, a sultry gypsy dancer, said as she sprinted across the hall to them. Her green eyes flashing like lightening.

"Nothing but the truth." Drizella spat at Esmeralda.

"The reason we have misogynistic double standards in this country is because bitches like you attack other girls. So you have a problem with Briar Rose because she doesn't want to have sex and you label Meg as a slut just because she's sexier than you? You are such hypocrites." Esmeralda spat at them.

"I didn't understand half of what you just said, but I bet it was dumb." Anastasia lamely attempted to counter-attack.

"Shut up, idiot," Vanessa snapped at her minion. "I feel like the angry feminist vibe is just a little too strong right here. We're just going to move on to greener pastures. Come, on Eric." She practically pulled Eric by the collar (He had been a little distracted by Esmeralda's cleavage.) and her clique followed her.

"Ugh, girls like that just make me pissed." Esmeralda glared at them as they walked away.

"They make me feel like a paragon of virtue, so I enjoy having them around." Meg smiled.

The bell rang for classes to begin.

"We best be going to class, come on Meg." She motioned to her friend. "Oh and by the way, I saw those pictures of you, Phoebus."

"Oh," He said sheepishly.

"Nice ass." She winked at him and sauntered off with Megara.

"What a woman." Phoebus exclaimed as he watched her walk away.

"Phoebus, you're with Rose." Philip said while glancing about the hall to see who heard that exclamation.

"Yeah, I know." Phoebus smiled and started walking in the direction of his next class.

The week went on. Though people were still sharing pictures of the guys in their underpants the hype went down after a couple days. However, the gossip about Rose and Phoebus spread around school like wild thorns. This put Phoebus in a pretty bad mood. He took his building rage out during soccer practice which was pretty intense. Shang was kicking their asses. Philip was exhausted, Mulan looked dead, Hans was walking like an old guy, Kristoff would fall asleep the moment he sat down, Kenai was acting all whiney, and Phoebus was just pissed 24/7.

That Friday after practice, Rose brought them all tuna fish sandwiches.

"Thanks Rose." Philip grumbled as he devoured the small sandwich.

All the other guys mumbled in agreement.

"Glad to know you guys appreciate it." Rose smiled as she started to ruffle Phoebus's hair.

"Not now babe, I'm all gross and sweaty." He brushed her away.

"I don't care if you're sweaty, hun" She smiled.

"Well I do," He rolled over in the grass away from her. She let out the smallest, almost inaudible, sigh when he rolled away. No one but Philip heard it.

"So I heard news about Snow and Ferdinand from Cinderella" Rose suddenly perked back up.

Hans looked up from his sandwich. "What's the news?"

"Well, Snow thinks he's totally cute and she would love if he asked her out." Rose smiled as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Can I trust you and Philip to deliver the message?"

"We got it, Rose." Philip punched her in the shoulder like a bro and then immediately regretted it and wanted to die.

"Thanks, bro." Rose said in a mock deep voice and punched him in the shoulder.

Phoebus sat up. "Did Cinderella explain why Belle is dating Adam?"

"No, oddly enough, she didn't. She changed the subject when I asked about it." Rose paused for a moment. "But she is very good at keeping secrets, which is why I trust her." She started to rub her boyfriend's shoulders, trying to relieve some of the tension, he seemed to resist a little but he let it happen.

"I mean, he's my brother, he's pretty cool." Philip continued to munch.

"Come on, you live with the guy, you know he's the worst." Phoebus gave Philip a knowing look.

"He's got the entire football team scared." Mulan added.

"He may or may not have dumped a slushy down my pants, when I was a freshman." Kristoff shuddered.

"Let's be real Kristoff." Phoebus finally lightened up. "That was like yesterday."

"Yeah, I remember that. It was kind of hilarious." Philip laughed.

"I hate people." Kristoff mumbled to his sandwich.

"Well, I'm sure Belle can find that good part of Adam that the rest of us don't see." Rose continued messaging Phoebus's shoulders

"Why do cute girls like Belle go out with thugs, like Adam." Kenai whined.

"Hey, that's my brother." Philip defended.

"He's still a thug." Kenai retorted.

Mulan threw the rest of her sandwich at Kenai's face. "Sorry, I ruined your sandwich, Rose, I had a nervous spasm."

"No worries," Rose smiled.

"It's getting late, I have to go." Mulan checked out her watch.

"Yeah, I have to shower and get to work." Kristoff got up.

Everyone went their separate way. Rose was picked up by her Aunt Merryweather and everyone else had their own ride so Philip, Phoebus and Hans walked home. No one trusted Merryweather's driving.

It was a long tiring walk because they were sore. They walked past the small convenience store and saw Esmeralda and Megara walking out with a couple cokes.

"Hey it's Sporty and Hanes Prince and their best bro Phoebus." Esmeralda waved, while Meg rolled her eyes.

"How you doing?" Esmeralda asked as she ruffled Phoebus's hair.

Phoebus smiled and didn't complain. Philip noticed.

"We're good, a little tired from soccer practice. Shang has been working us hard." Phoebus started walking with her.

"Ugh, I hate Shang, he's such a prick" Esmeralda continued. The two talked together all the way through town. Meanwhile Megara made Hans and Philip rate from best to worst all the half-naked pictures of them from the beginning of the week, which was actually kind of fun, I mean everyone in the town had seen them so it was less embarrassing.

"I like this one, where I can see your package." Megara showed Philip one.

Hans gagged at the mere thought.

"What's up with Phoebus and Esmeralda?" Philip asked, done with playing the game.

"I don't know, she's been mentioning him a lot lately." Meg seemed uninterested.

"Does she know he's dating someone?" Philip asked.

"Of course she does." Meg rolled her eyes. "Esmeralda is not some high school homewrecker. She's just flirty and it seems your BFF is too. It that a crime?"

"No, I'm just concerned." He explained.

"Esmeralda is a kind and caring person and she wouldn't ruin some girl's relationship just for fun. Phoebus has just started texting her and they're becoming friends. I'm tired of all you snobby rich conservatives judging her."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Philip looked at his shoes.

"Look at this one where Pocahontas is smacking your ass. Your face is hilarious. It's so funny that I'm not mad at you anymore. Good thing you're cute." She pinched his cheek then walked away.

Hans gave Philip a "what the heck was that ?" look. Philip just shrugged in confusion. Oh boy, was this an interesting first week of school.

**Anna Arendelle**

Anna rode her bike down the main street of Waltville. It was all so cute and clean and quaint. Everyone in town was so smiley and friendly. Anna felt so welcome here in this new town. After spending so much time alone in her old home, she loved her new life. She wished she could spend some time with her sister. She never wanted to hang out. She was always quiet and cold. They used to be best friends but nowadays Anna had to leave the house or she would go crazy sitting alone with her ice queen sister locked away in her bedroom.

Enough about Elsa, Anna had a mission in today's fun outing. A mission in the name of true love.

She rode her green bike over to Oaken's ice cream shop, her ginger hair blowing in the wind. She hopped off her bike right in front of the shop and kickstanded it. She brushed off her jeans and fixed her magenta tank top and she walked into the store.

"Welcome to Oaken's ice cream shop," droned an unenthused voice of a worker.

Anna totally recognized that voice from school. "Kristopher?"

"Oh, hey, Anna, by the way, it's Kristoff." He fixed the lock of blonde hair that fell beneath his backwards baseball cap and leaned on the counter. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, at least nothing just yet. I'm waiting for someone." Anna chuckled awkwardly.

"Ok, no loitering. My boss can be pretty strict about things like that." Kristoff went back to restocking toppings.

"You might be just the person I need to talk to." Anna perked up.

"Oh, that's nice, I guess." Kristoff secretly ate a gummi bear as he filled the container.

"So what can you tell me about Hans?" Anna leaned on the counter and stared and Kristoff with perky green eyes. She didn't catch Kristoff trying not to look at her cleavage.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Everything." She sighed.

"Um, he's the youngest Prince brother, people call him Hanes, he doesn't pass enough, his shots usually miss but he still wants to be a forward. He likes blue Gatorade. I think that's all I got." Kristoff ate a handful of sprinkles.

"That's all? Aren't you guys friends?" Anna practically bounced off the counter at him.

"Yeah, so?"

"Shouldn't you know more about him?"

"I don't know, he's a bro. I couldn't tell you his favorite color or his age or birthday, but I can tell you that he is bad at football. Like hilariously bad." He chuckled at he ate another handful of sprinkles.

"Ugh, you're not helping. Like is he sweet? I think he's super sweet. What do you think of his eyes? They're so gentle, oh he makes me melt like chocolate. I love warm chocolate." Anna sighed all over the counter.

Kristoff pushed her off the counter. "What if I told you that he picks his nose?"

"Excuse me, he is a Prince!"

"And eats it. All men do it, especially Hans. He thinks I don't know but I do." He chuckled.

"Now you're just being mean and annoying." Anna crossed her arms and sat down at a table.

"Those seats are for paying customers, so I can't let you sit there unless you buy something." He smirked.

Now Anna was really annoyed. "Why are you being such a jerk to me?"

"Because you're bothering me at work and not ordering anything, and you seem creepily obsessed with Hans." He wiped off the smudges she had left at the counter.

"I'm not obsessed. I'm in love." Anna spun herself dreamily in the spinny chair.

"You can't be in love with someone you just met." Kristoff said mater-of-factly.

"It's true love." Anna got up in his face. Her face fiery and fierce.

Kristoff wasn't fazed. "You've been going to our school for a week. You don't know him that well. It's not true love."

"Ugh, you're such a jerk."

"Sorry sister, the truth hurts."

Anna pouted. "What made you so bitter?"

"Nothing. I'm not bitter, just a realist." He swung the wash-towel over his shoulder and smirked at her.

"Rose, might know why, I'll text her." She reached for her iphone.

"NO. Don't" He suddenly seemed worried.

"Woah, what's wrong?" She gave him her most confused face.

"Rose will get mad if she thinks I was mean to you. Then she'll tell Phoebus who will tell the rest of the guys and after the mega-pantsing and having Adam pour slushi down my shorts I can't afford any more negative attention. Actually I would prefer if people didn't pay attention to me at all." He fixed his blonde hair into his hat again.

"Oh, ok, I won't tell her but you have to be nice to me."

"Alright." He sighed. "Have some gummi worms."

"Thanks," She perked up and took a handful.

"So what is this mission you're on?" Kristoff asked as he put the gummy worms away.

"Oh, well I was planning on bumping into Hans. He goes running by here every day so I'm going to wait till he's running by, then walk out all casual like 'hey, fancy meeting you here." Anna caught the look Kristoff was giving her. "He told me his route, I haven't been stalking him." She sent him a quick glare and tossed her hair in the sassiest way she could think of. She was no Rose but she was trying.

"So you're just going to run into him while he's jogging, then what?"

"Then he'll ask me out." Anna said confidently. This plan was flawless.

"What if he doesn't?" Kristoff handed her a vanilla soft serve.

"Of course he'll ask me out." Anna smiled. "We've been flirting since the first day of school." She licked the ice cream. "Oh, and thanks."

"You're welcome." He smiled. "And I've got some sprinkles if you need a little sunshine after Hans doesn't ask you out." He started laughing.

"Just when I thought you were nice-wait here he comes!"

Anna looked down main street to see Hans running. His red hair was wet and his blue-grey t-shirt had a sweat stain on the chest and clung to his trim physique. His black shorts were just a little shorter than usual so it gave an extra look at his toned thighs. But it all placed in comparison to his dreamy eyes and sweet smile. His white ear-buds bounced up and down with the rhythm of his pace.

"Wish me luck." Anna grinned and burst out the door.

However as she burst out the door she slammed into right into Hans's face as he jogged by. Hans plastered to the glass before stumbling back onto the sidewalk.

"Omygosh, Hans are you ok?" Anna fled to his side in a panic, tripping over his sprawled legs and accidentally shoving her soft serve into Hans's now bloody nose. "Ogosh, Hans, I am so sorry." She tried to wipe all the blood and ice cream off his face and ended up falling all over him. As she tried to steady herself she grabbed on to him.

"Owe, my nipple." He cried out and she pulled on it.

"Oh no, so sorry. I'm such a mess." Anna was panicking to the point of tears.

"No, it's okay, you're just a little klutzy, that's all. I'm kind of a klutz too." Hans stroked her hair as he started to get himself back up.

"I hope you're not hurt." Anna worried as she got back up. "I mean someone of your physique can handle anything, wait, I mean, yeah."

"Did I just say that out loud?" Anna screamed to herself in her mind.

"Let's see if we can borrow some napkins from in here." Hans opened the door for a distressed Anna and let her lead the way. He followed behind walking with a grace of Frankenstein as she tried to keep the mix of blood and ice cream from getting everywhere.

They walked into the ice cream shop where Kristoff was laughing his head off behind the counter. He started coughing to try and cover it up.

"*cough*, whoah, just got a gummi worm stuck in my throat, clearing my throat, definitely not laughing at you guys."

"Sure." Hans rolled his eyes at him. "Can we borrow some napkins?"

"Here you go, ice cream face." Kristoff tossed Hans box of napkins.

"Thanks." He started wiping the blood and ice cream off his face.

"It looks like the ice cream got in your shorts, Hanes." Kristoff pointed to Hans's shorts, which had soupy ice cream in the air-holes. (You know how athletic shorts have those tiny whole for breathability)

"Oh, I am so sorry." Anna cried.

"No, it was just an accident. They happen all the time." He held a napkin to his nose to keep the blood from spurting.

"You need to lay down to stop the bleeding." Anna had him lie down. "Just relax, I'll get the ice cream out of your shorts." She knelt next to him and started ringing his shorts out, making them sag down a little.

"No that's okay, it's just a little sticky." Hans squirmed awkwardly.

Kristoff was practically doubled over with laughter.

Anna chattered nervously. "You know I'm sure this kind of stuff happens all the time to runners. Crazy accidents like this, I mean why else do we have shows like _America's Funniest Home Videos? _And after a nice shower, you'll be all cleaned up, not that I was imagining you in the shower or anything_. _Huh," she continued as his shorts lowered down his legs with her wringing. "It's funny that everyone calls you Hanes, when you were Jockey underwear."

Kristoff, burst out laughing, then pretended to cough after a glare from Anna.

Hans quickly pulled up his shorts over his blue-green underwear. "I think that's enough."

Anna turned red when she saw how embarrassed she made him. "Oh, look I got a text from my sister," she lied checking her phone, "I have to go."

She got up, practically fleeing to the door.

"Wait, Anna," Hans got up calling out to her, his face still sticky with blood and ice cream "Can I just say something crazy?"

She turned around confused but a little excited. "I love crazy."

"Will you go out with me?"

Anna looked at him, gross and sticky but still beautiful, with his soft dreamy eyes. "Yes." She laughed.

"Alright," he smiled. "I'll text you sometime."

"Perfect great." They both walked up to the door awkwardly.

"You first." He bowed.

"Thank you," Anna hugged him and ran over to her bike.

Hans but his earbuds back in, waved to her and jogged off.

Anna hopped on her bike, waved to Kristoff through the window, and rode off in the other direction. Kristoff waved back and sighed as he grabbed a mop to clean up the blood and ice-cream they got all over the shop.

**Adam Prince**

Adam pulled up into Belle's driveway. He was taking her to a restaurant near the main park where everyone hung out. That way people would see them together. He was borrowing the family Cadillac, it was sleek, black, and classy. He was wearing a Navy dress shirt with khaki pants and a gold tie, well he had a gold tie but he took it off so he could unbutton the top couple buttons of his shirt, it was a hot September night and he wanted his chest to be able to breath. The tie was Charming's idea anyway, he tried to dress him for his date, which didn't go very well. Let's just say Charming and Philip, who thought he was helping, may or may not have attacked with a mustard bottle, who knows why Adam had mustard in his room. Also Lumiere and Cogsworth, the family butlers may have fled the room after he screamed at them. Why did everyone insist on meddling in his life? They were all so annoying.

Why hadn't Belle come out yet? Adam honked his horn, hoping she would hear and run out. She didn't. Adam waited 15 minutes, honking every once in a while and she still hadn't showed up. Did she dare stand him up?

Adam got out of his car, slammed the door shut, and stormed towards the door of Belle's small house. She lived in the poorer part of town, where all the wild kids like Aladdin and Esmeralda lived. He strode up to her dinky porch and pounded on her door.

"Are you coming to dinner?" Adam growled.

"If you ask nicely." He heard the voice of the sassy brunette on the other side of the door.

Adam sighed. "Will you please go to dinner with me?"

"Why yes, Adam I would love too." Belle opened the door and gave Adam her most pleasant, most fake smile.

"Let's go," he gestured to his car.

"Hold on a second, I would like to see the young man who is taking out my baby girl." He heard a doddering voice call out from the other room.

"Ok, come meet Adam, Dad." Belle sighed and pulled a lock of brown hair behind her black glasses. She then shot Adam a quick look and mouthed, "Be nice to him or else."

"So this is the handsome young man." A small, portly man, with whit e hair and crooked glasses, waddled out to the front room. "I'd shake your hand but it's all covered with grease from the workshop."

"He's an inventor." Belle smiled proudly.

"I'm Maurice Gaspard. Belle's father," The good-natured man smiled but seemed to feel a little uncomfortable, like he wasn't so found of his only child dating the hooligan. "And you are?"

"Adam Prince." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Ahh, the mayor's son, I remember you now." Maurice relaxed a little, knowing where this thuggish boy came from made him feel a little more comfortable. "Well, off you kids go, have a good time, and be back by 10:30." He waved at them as they left the house.

"Goodbye, papa," Belle waved at her befuddled father as she walked towards Adam's car.

She stood by the passenger door and crossed her arms. "Ahem" She cleared her throat.

Adam rolled his eyes. "I'm not getting the door for you." He hopped into the car while Belle sighed and got in.

Belle was wearing a medium length pink dress with white flats, she kind of smelled like cinnamon, just a little. Adam kind of liked the way she smelled, he was used to only sweaty man smell.

Adam and Belle drove in heavy, cold silence all the way to Tony's, the big Italian Restaurant in the plaza of Main Street. It was lit up and jam-packed with couples and parties, it was a Saturday night after all.

"How did you get a reservation here?" Belle asked "It's the most popular restaurant in town."

"Money can buy you a lot." Adam smirked.

"Bragging about daddy's money, how attractive." Belle swooned sarcastically.

Adam glimpsed Naveen and Lottie in the distance.

"Hold my hand." Adam whispered under his breathe.

"Why?"

"Because I'm paying you to look like my girlfriend."

"More like blackmailing-"

"Just grab my hand." He growled.

"Okay, okay." Belle grabbed his hand.

Her hand was soft and smooth, delicate in the grasp of his large paws. He was distracted for a moment by her lotion-soft hands but was jilted back into reality by Lottie's voice.

"Howdy, y'all. Why look at you two, all dressed up cute for a date at Tony's, how adorable." Lottie greeted them hugging both Belle and Adam.

Naveen grinned. "It is the perfect night for a hot date, am I right my friend." He nudged Adam.

Adam rolled his eyes and grunted.

"Oh, Adam is such a sweetheart, he pulled all the strings he could so he could take me to dinner tonight, just because he's so romantic." Belle grabbed Adam's arm and leaned on it, smiling like a love-struck school girl.

Adam was shocked for a second then he caught on. "There's nothing I won't do for my Belle."

"Oh, that's so sweet," Lottie sighed, "What I want to know if how you two fell in love. I had no idea you even knew each other."

"Uhh," Adam was at a loss. He hadn't thought that anyone would ask that.

"Adam and I met at a School Dance, our eyes met for a brief moment and then after the dance he followed me to my garden terrace and recited Romeo's speech to Juliet. Ahh, call me but love and I will be new baptized." Belle recited as if from memory.

"Do you even have a terrace?" Adam asked cluelessly.

"Of course I have a terrace, it's where you recited poetry to me." Belle nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Awe, that story is so sweet. You'll have to tell me everything Monday at lunch." Lottie giggled.

"Yes, we have to get going, we're going to check out the stars from Pride Rock." Naveen winked at Adam.

"Ahh, he's so romantic. I'm such a lucky lady." Lottie cackled and shook her short blonde hair.

"Let's get going, hun." Naveen planted a kiss on Lottie's lips that she returned with a giggle.

"Bye. See y'all later." Lottie waved.

Lottie and Naveen walked away, laughing and cuddling with each other on their way to the car.

"Suddenly Lottie wants to go to lunch with me?" Belle asked after they were out of ear shot.

"It's perfect, if Lottie knows about us she'll tell the entire town." Adam smiled. "You'll have to eat lunch with her and tell her a bunch of stuff about how cool I am."

"Okay, I'll tell her about all your grand romantic gestures, like blackmailing me-"

He shot her a look.

"Saving me from bullies, writing love sonnets for me, serenading me with a boom box "Say Anything" Style, reading passages from romantic novels to me-"

"You're going to make me sound like a pansy." Adam scoffed.

"No, I'm going to make you sound hot and romantic, than all the girls will want you. Nothing makes a guy seem more like a hot commodity than already having a girlfriend." Belle smiled. "Mission accomplished."

"Ugh, that's not what I wanted." Adam groaned. "I just want everyone to leave me alone."

"Oh, really?" Belle glanced at him with her brown eyes.

"Yeah, I just want my pushy dad to leave me alone. If I have a girlfriend and everyone at school thinks I do too, then my dad will get off my case." Adam opened the door.

"Oh,"

Their conversation was soon interrupted by a large Italian waiter who harassed them about being young lovers almost constantly until he finally left them alone to eat.

"Seriously that's how you eat pasta?" Belle gave him a look.

"What?"

"It's all over your face like you're a wild animal or something." She started whipping his face with her napkin.

"STOP THAT!" He practically roared causing several couples to turn and look at them.

"Now look what you've done." Belle whispered as she sat back down elegantly in her chair.

"What I've done? You were the one wiping my face like I'm some kind of baby."

"Well someone has to because your mother obviously didn't teach you any manners." Belle retorted.

"She was too busy being dead." Adam growled.

Belle suddenly softened and looked at him with sympathy, her brown eyes welling into pools of chocolate.

"My mom's dead too."

"People die." Adam sulked using his sleeve to wipe off some spaghetti sauce.

Belle took a knife and fork to her spaghetti, cutting it into small pieces. She leaned over and did the same thing to Adam's plate, making his food easier to eat.

"Bone Appetite." She smiled gently and began to eat.

Adam smiled for a brief moment then followed suit.

Maybe having a fake girlfriend wasn't half bad.


End file.
